Johann Bloodbane of House Zaveri
'''Johann Bloodbane of House Zaveri '''is a Dragonborn Fighter and founding member of Talon Company. He is from the Marthan Republic on the Serenity Islands. Johann, or as he is often called, "Steeltoe", is currently on his Proving, choosing to travel with Talon Company. "I have a burning sensation that traveling with these loons will be my doom. And yet I wouldn't want to travel alongside anyone else." -Johann after fighting the Severed Eyes Biography History Johann was born on April 7, 991 AP in Montazul, Ezul, Marth to parents Jo'ra Zaveri and Khalee Argaryean of the Bloodbane Clan. Dragonborn last names are from their clan and usually their full name includes the name of their family house making Johann's full name; Johann Bloodbane of House Zaveri. Full names are rarely used, more often he would be referred to as Johann Bloodbane or just Johann. Jo'ra is a military noble and high ranking political figure of Ezul. Khalee is a gem cutter. Johann hatched from an icy blue egg, likely due to his given breath element, frost. Johann has no known siblings. Childhood Shortly after Johann's hatching there was an uprising of Tiamat supporters in Ezul. They were collectively an extremist group known as Funf Sunden and led by terrorist Jamben Lairhorn of House Killtooth. Their efforst were quickly thwarted by Jo'ra with help from Marth. However, during the attacks Jamben was able to place a cursed talisman on Johann's neck. This relic would allow Jamben to subconsciously enter the mind of Johann and physically take control of his body. This did not happen due to Jamben being locked deep inside the dungeon of the dorment volcano in Montazul. The cursed bond can be broken by either Johann or Jamben's death. The talisman, now fused into Johann's scales, gave Johann the same ability to enter the minds of lesser creatures; a skill Johann still masters the use of to aide Talon Company. Proving At the age of 15, per Bahamutism tradition, Dragonborn are sent on a self improving journey known as a Proving. In order to be welcomed back as an adult among Dragonborn, Johann must commit deeds in coherance with the teachings of Bahamut; nobility, honor, justice, and protection. If any such act or eventual serious of acts leads to his home hearing about it they would then in turn send out word that he is welcomed back. Since Johann's family is of the denomination of Bahastants, he would not need prior approval and blessing from a Cathgonic ordained. Any acts explicitly against the four pillars of life taught by Bahamut would result in Johann's banishment from Ezul forever. Meeting Kar'ta After sailing east from Marth, Johann's shipping company was attacked by Minotaur pirates off the coast of Palatinus. More than half of the crew was lost, but the rest were saved by a volley of arrows coming from rangers on the shore. Among the rangers was Kar'ta be Verd. Offering his eternal thanks, Johann began traveling with Kar'ta. Talon Company Together with Kar'ta, Johann made his way down the southern coast of Palatinus. In the city of ? they met a group of Dwarf missionaries fighting in a barn for the grace of Kord. In an effort to gain more converts the leader of this group, Volstagg Stonewallis, challenged Johann to a brawl. Johann won easily, even injuring the poor Dwarf's manhood with one swift kick. This led to Johann earning the moniker of "Steeltoe". The story is retold so often now that the nickname has stuck. Circumstances led to these three to join forces for a time and eventually they decided to form a group, a group now known as Talon Company. Character Johann is a dedicated worshipper of Bahamut. In his reverence of him, Johann always attempts to adhere to nobility, doing the honorable thing in protecting others, and seeking justice. He is soft spoken most of the time, but that does not make him a meek fighter. Passion often clouds his judgement, but also fuels his strength in battle. Appearance Johann has golden eyes and scarlet rust, almost ocher scales. He stands at 6'3" and 233 pounds. The hornlike scales on the back of his head, or "hair", are short. Equipment Weapons *Justice: a bastard sword with an ice rune for frost damage *Hand crossbow *Throwing hammer *Rapier Armor *Ebony dragon helm *Dwarven battle forged plate armor *Gauntlets: enchanted to Misc. Companions Wolf A wolf on a simple hunting trip became one of Johann's first forays into his warg abilities. Skull Cleaver Skull cleaver was met on one of Talon Company's earliest adventures. He was a Goblin. Wojtek Wojtek is a cave bear met later during Talon Company's exploits. He was the last bond with Johann's consciousness. Category:Player Character Category:Main Character Category:Dragonborn Category:Talon Company